I've Loved You Since The Day
by ohmycarlisletwilight23
Summary: This is set during 2x13 and will not remember what happened in series 3 but is AU therefore. Marian did not die. Marian and Guy fic what if guy had killed the sheriff and marian realise that she loved guy and not robin couples g/m hints of r/m RatedM
1. what happened to the man that used to

**I'VE LOVED YOU SINCE…**

Hey this is my first Guy/Marian fic and although I prefer Guy with Meg and Marian with Robin, there is no doubt that these two had chemistry if only Marian would not have played with Guy's Emotions (bad Marian). This is set during 2x13 and will not remember what happened in series 3 but is AU therefore. Marian did not die. I was listening to Kelly Clarkson's song the day we fell apart. Hence this fic was born.

Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood that belongs to the BBC. If I did series 3 would have been completely different.

Ok ramble over... Hope you like it.

w/c 3147

**Chapter One: What happened to the man who used to take me straight into misery?**

Marian looked at Guy, even though they were in the Holy Land in this unbelievable heat, he was still in his customary leather. He had come in with food in his hand, for her she suspected.

'Marian' he smiled, handing her the food, 'You have to eat'

She shook her head defiantly, 'when am I to be freed?' she breathed

'You know I cannot, I wish that I could' Guy looked her deeply in her eyes; it shocked her, the pain she saw in his eyes she had never seen before.

'Guy, There is a way for both of us to be free' She whispered, 'Now that Robin is dead you are the king's last chance, if you save him from this plot. He will reward you with position and wealth. You will have everything you wanted'

'And saving him from this plot how will that work' he whispered urgently, he could hear voices becoming increasingly louder above them.

'Kill the Sheriff' She stated, 'The King will reward you and… I will reward you' he turned to face her. He was searching into her eyes to see any hint of deception.

'How…?' was all he was able to manage to speak.

'If you save the King… I will willingly give you my hand'

Guy gulped; this was all he ever wanted. Marian to love him and wanted to be his, he was sure she was only saying this because of Robin Hood's death, after what Allan had told him at Portsmouth, her and Robin were lovers 'And if I do not'

'Then, you know my feelings' Marian replied.

'I am aware of your feelings, is this why you wee. For the lost hero; tell me Marian did you love him?' Guy's anger grew.

'I was betrothed to him… since I was five… of course I loved him' she regretted it as soon as she said it. Guy looked as if he had been struck in the heart; she saw his pain and the tears that were building up in his eyes. He left. She punched the wall. 'Well done Marian, you and your big mouth'

Guy did not go back to her for three days he was playing things in his mind; there were times when he was sure that Marian loved him. But other times he knew she was manipulating him, but this time had been different, she had willingly told him that she would marry him, if he protected the king. He made his way to the cellar where she was being held. She looked as if she had not been fed. She looked ill, she had been crying, he was not sure who these tears were for.

Marian had spent the three days frustrated that Guy had not come to see her. In a way she missed him when he was not near her. She could have laughed at herself, Guy of Gisborne making her miss him. She could not argue that she was attracted to him, her face when she had seen his bare-chest was proof of that. What if she had been so blind with the legend of Robin Hood had she not seen that there was a good man, who only wanted to protect her. How after all these years that she had rejected Guy, did she at this moment feel like the one being rejected? How could she have been such a fool? Was she in love with Guy? She shook her head. No she was not in love with him but she was attracted to him and had feelings for him. She cried the second night when he had not brought her food. The other men did not care if she was fed or watered. They looked at her for a piece of meat, probably imagining what they would do to her if she let them. She squashed that thought. She had not heard him coming towards her, although she should have done, she would recognised his walk anywhere. She turned to face him.

'So the plan…' Guy looked at her, he was worried about her. 'I have to kill Vasey'

'Then you will have protected the king and I will be your wife'

He then heard a noise that startled them both.

'Turn against the Sheriff' Marian whispered

He took his fingers to his lips, 'Sssshh'

She did as she was told. Guy noted that this was the first time he had known her to do this. Marian stayed behind him. Peering every now and then over his shoulder. 'Guy what is it?'

'Men are coming. The sheriff's men coming this way, you must stay quiet'

Marian nodded.

'Ahhh, Gisborne, with the prisoner, I see, trying to have some fun before we do naughty, naughty' one of the men looked at him. Marian recoiled. She was not an object to be bargained with.

'You caught me' Guy laughed, he did not look at Marian. Although he could be sure he had just scared her to death.

'Well, your fun over, we are here now'

'I am sorry but I cannot let you do that' Guy growled. Marian stayed behind him.

'What?'

'You will not harm the Lady Marian'

'And on whose authority is this on?'

'Mine' He replied.

It happened so quick Marian was not sure what was happening. Guy pushed her out of the way as one of the men lunged at her. He punched him and he fell to the floor. Marian grabbed hold of the other one, while Guy tied the first up. He then punched the other who was now out cold. He grabbed Marian's arms; he had got the keys from Vasey earlier while the sheriff slept. He unlocked her from the shackles.

'Put them on him' he said to her.

She done so, turning to look at him, he had a gash across his face it was bleeding.

'You are hurt' She touched his cheek

'It's nothing' Guy shook her off, 'I need you to wait for me in my room's do you understand?'

'Where are you going?' Marian asked.

'To save the King, to kill the sheriff' He replied, 'But I need you to be safe, Promise me that you will not go anywhere'

'I will not' she nodded.

Marian sat in Guy's room waiting for him to return, she was so proud. The man she had seen without the sheriff around a mere few weeks ago had returned, that was the Guy that she wanted, the man that she could love.

Guy walked to where he was told to meet the Sheriff, 'Gizzy, where are the others?'

'They are not coming, My lord'

'What do you mean?' The sheriff looked around, 'do not tell me that the leper has got to you'

'Do not call her that, Did you think I would be loyal to you Forever, if it came to a choice between you and Marian whom I would choose' Guy said

'Gisborne, she will not be with you'

Guy already had his sword drawn, when the sheriff said this he plunged the sword into his stomach, making sure that the man was dead he done it again, 'I told you I would not choose all those years ago' he whispered into his ear as the shock written into the sheriff's face was plain to see.

Guy knew he had to get back to Marian; back to her was where he belonged.

Marian stayed in his room. She was startled that he was standing behind her, she turned.

'It is done' Guy smiled; the smile did not meet his eyes.

'Guy…' She touched his shoulder, 'Thank you for everything, I know I have not always been grateful for your help, but I am now'

Guy looked at her, her eyes were sincere, she was not lying to him, and he knew that.

'I should be thanking you' Guy replied

'Why should you be thanking me, Guy?'

'For opening my eyes to the man that I want to be, the man that you can love'

'I have already seen that Man Guy, you have always been that man, He just got a little lost' Marian smiled.

They moved closer to each other, neither of them really conscious that they were doing it. The next thing they were kissing, it was not like the kiss that Marian had experienced from him before, it was not calculated, it was passionate, and she was not pulling away she was kissing him back. Maybe her feelings were deeper than she first thought. They both pulled apart when they heard a sound behind them. Guy turned to face the people, Marian again behind him.

'Robin,' she croaked.

Robin could not look at her, the woman he thought loved him, was in the arms of another man. And Gisborne's at that. Guy looked down to Marian, she had not moved from her spot behind him. She was tense he could feel that.

'What have you done to her Gisborne?'

'What have I done to her? I have done nothing to her'

'Robin, Guy is right, he has done nothing, he has saved me' Marian replied, 'and the king'

'Him? Save the king? Marian I think you are delusional love. He has come to kill the king'

Had Robin always snapped at her like that, treating at her like a little girl, she was not sure, but at the moment he was not the man that she thought he was, he was not the man that she thought she loved, but did she really love him at all.

'He has killed the sheriff' Marian shouted

'Killed the sheriff, now I know you are delusional, there is no way he would kill the sheriff. I will get Djaq to check on you when we get back to The King's camp'

'I am not going there without Guy'

Robin went to grab her, Guy stepped in the way, 'if she goes, I go Hood, and I can also take you to the place where Vasey is currently lying on the way'

'If this is the only way that she is going to come then you'd better'

Marian took Guy's hand and not Robin's what he had been waiting for her to do. Maybe she had chosen him. Guy took Robin to where Vasey has been killed. Robin kicked the corpse to make sure that Guy was not playing one of his games, half expecting the sheriff to jump up and say 'a clue … no?' But the corpse did not move. And kill him on the spot.

'Do you believe him now Robin?' Marian gritted her teeth.

Robin did not wish to admit that he was wrong and he would not say that in front of Marian, he merely turned around and headed towards Richard's camp. Marian was not going to let Guy out of her sight, she knew that he was waiting for her to slip up to go running to Robin the man she had proclaimed three days ago that she loved, but something in Robin had changed, this man was different, she was also not sure who he was, it was like the five years when he was in the Holy Land again.

'Robin I have checked Marian, she is fine' Djaq said, 'there are no signs of injury'

'Then why was she so insistent for Gisborne to come with us'

'You are not going to like my reply to that one I am afraid'

Robin was sure that he was not, 'Go Ahead Djaq'

'I think she has chosen him'

'You were right I do not like your answer' He turned away from her signalling that the conversation was over.

Marian and Guy had been called to the King to have an audience with him. Guy felt uneasy if he got out of this he would be lucky. He was not sure that one good deed would atone for all the terrible things he had done readily while he was in with the sheriff. But he trusted Marian she had told him on the way that the king was a kind man and that if Guy had chosen to fight with him and not against him then he would pardon him. She was sure of it.

Richard entered with his crown firmly on his head, Guy swooped into a bow, although he realised that this was the first time he had ever thought he would do this in front of the King of England.

'Sir Guy of Gisborne and the Lady Marian, Robin has told me a lot about you young lady'

'Sire' Marian smiled.

'So what do I owe this pleasure?'

'We have come to tell you that we have foiled a plot on your life. I killed the man whom was planning to kill you' Guy stated

'And what had Lady Marian got to do with this'

'Sire, I am to be Sir Guy's wife' She replied

'But you love Robin?'

'No, I loved Robin, past tense' Marian stated.

'I have been told that this man has committed crimes'

'He has, but has changed' Marian replied

Guy felt like the third wheel in this conversation, but he allowed Marian to continue.

'And you can say that for certain'

'I can, he has shown me a number of times, that he is a good man and now that he is away from the sheriff's influence he can be that man'

'I will think about it Lady Marian I will get back to the both of you shortly'

'Thank you sire'

Richard left both of them bowed but then turned to each other. Marian took hold of Guy's hands. They walked back to the tent where they sat and looked at each other.

'Do you think he will not punish me?' Guy broke the silence that seemed to be an age.

'You are not much good to me if you are dead are you?'

'What is that suppose to mean?' Guy thought that this was part of an evil plan that she had been scheming to bring his ultimate downfall.

'I mean that how are you and I to be married if you are dead' she smiled, 'you thought I was going away did you not'

'I did, I am sorry but you have given me little reason to believe you recently'

'I am here am I not' She replied, 'I understand why you do not trust me. I am not sure if I trust me at the moment'

'Why would you not trust yourself?' Guy looked at her, 'Does this has anything to do with Hood?'

'All but three days ago, I told you that I loved him and now I am here with you and oh how could I be so stupid' Marian stared at him.

'Being with me is stupid is it?' His anger was rising, she did not want him, she wanted Hood. Not him.

'No, you misunderstand me Guy, I mean I am stupid, I have feelings to you but I am not sure what they are and it took me until me telling you that I was in love with Hood for me to realise that I feel something to you' She moved towards him.

'Marian, feeling something towards me, is a start' Guy smiled, he touched her cheek, tears were beginning to fall, 'Now do not cry'

Marian looked up to him, his eyes always had a way of drawing her in she was not sure what it was. She nodded. Guy held her closer to him, they had been like this before, just after her father had died, that time he had ruined it. He would not run the moment again. After a while he was shocked that she had not pushed him away. This shocked Marian even more, she was not used to having her guard down especially in front of Guy. How was this happening? After all this time were they really meant for each other?

There was rustling from outside of the tent. Marian pulled away from him. Guy groaned. He went to the door to see who it was, it was Allan. Although he was still mad at him for betraying him, he was glad that it was not Robin that was there.

'Guy, I came to see if you and Marian, where alright' Allan nodded.

'Is this to report back to Hood?' Guy raised an eyebrow.

'No, and I will not tell him I was here if he asked' Allan replied.

Marian looked at Allan she could see he was torn. He had been part of Guy's men for many months and she suspected she respected Guy more than he would let on to Robin and after all he had done for her while she was planted into the castle. She always had a debt to him.

'Allan, we are both well thank you' Marian smiled, 'We have seen the king; we are awaiting his decision on Guy. I am hopeful that he will be pardoned though'

'I am, however not as hopeful as my betrothed' Guy smiled.

'Betrothed, really?' Allan stood there stunned into silence.

'Yes, but please do not tell Robin, he would kill Guy and I cannot let that happen' Marian replied.

'Your secret milady is safe with me' Allan then departed.

Both Marian and Guy looked at each other, they could not be so sure.

'Sir Guy, Lady Marian, the king will see you now' a servant boy had come in and told them, Looking at each other again. They descended to the king's tent.

**Wow that is the longest piece of fan fiction I have ever written, I hope you like it. Review and I will not make you wait long for chapter 2 **

**Emma –x- **

Little author's notes I have not used the word majesty when addressing King Richard this is because the term was not used in terms of addressing royalty until Henry VIII reign and it is one of my pets hates when reading royal fiction before it, just in case you were wondering.

Edited 3-08-09


	2. your a chance i can't afford to waste

I promise it will be explained to why it is rated M I will get there eventually.

**w/c 3688**

Chapter two: You are the chance I cannot afford to waste

Entering the King's tent, Guy had a sudden feeling of dread what if he was sentenced to death, and therefore after finally being told that Marian wanted him, that he would be ripped apart from her, he knew that this was no less than he deserved but it made him uneasy to think that he may never be able to be happy. He saw the King seated on the far corner of the room on what could only be described as a throne, how he had not noticed the first time that he had been in this room he was not sure. He bowed low, lower than he had before. Marian looked expectantly at the King to say why he had called them to the tent, but he had not, Marian was beginning to think that the King was enjoying this a little too much.

It was a few minutes later the King spoke, 'I have thought about what to do with you Gisborne, and although every fibre of my being is telling me that I should have you hanged for the things that you have done in my country why I have been away. You did indeed save my life and killed the man behind it. And although this does by no means clear your conscience. It was the account of you by the Lady Marian that changed my mind, she showed that she believed that you were a good man and could be better if you were alive. Gisborne you are lucky to have her. But if I find that you in anyway disobey my authority again or attempt to take my life, I will not be so lenient, even if Marian does defend your character'

'Thank you sire, I promise I will not step out of line again, you have my allegiance' Guy replied.

Marian could not believe the words that the King had spoken, she knew that he would not punish Guy for what he had done but because Guy did not believe it, she began to get nervous when they approached the King.

'If that will be all, you and the Lady Marian will be expected to dine with us all at sunset'

'Thank you, sire' Guy and Marian both bowed and the King was gone once more.

Guy head was still reeling on the way back to the tent, that he did not see Robin approach them as they did.

'I see you managed to pull the wool over the King's eyes but one day soon you will slip up and I will be there when you do' Robin seethed.

'Robin, please go away, and have you know it was me that made the King see reason, so if you have a problem with that take it up with me and not Guy'

'Oh it's Guy now, how charming' Robin spat, 'Did she tell you how we would laugh at your pathetic attempts to win her heart?'

'Sore loser, springs to mind Hood' Guy replied, 'Maybe if you looked a little deeper at yourself, you and Marian would already be married and I would, alas be alone'

'Guy… no' Marian shook her head.

'When you realise Marian, that this man can never change, I will be waiting' Robin leant in towards her.

Marian had had enough of this; Robin was treating her like a prize to be won a trophy for the winner.

'Look Locksley, I am sick of you treating me like this, I will never be with you, I have made my choice, I am marrying Guy, if you think that this makes me the enemy then so be it, I do not care but one day, you will grow up, I am not the same girl you left when you skipped off to war, nor do I pretend to be' Marian pushed him away from Guy.

This made Robin angrier, why was she protecting him now? He thought. And marrying him? When was he going to be informed of this? He moved inches towards her.

It was than Guy's turn to protect Marian; he spun her around so that she was behind him. He was not sure that Marian would be able to hit Robin if it came down to it. He on the other hand had no problem with doing so. Robin stopped as he was about to come into contact with Guy, because Allan had called him. Robin started to walk away, not before he turned to Guy.

'Until next time' He sneered at Guy.

Guy just laughed. Rolling his eyes he turned towards Marian.

'Why did you not let me punch him do you not think me capable?' Marian whispered.

'It is not that I do not think that you are not capable. I know firsthand that you are a good fighter; I have been on the receiving end of a kick or punch of you a fair few times. It was I was not sure you could punch Hood, it would hurt more, hurt you more'

'You think I am a good fighter' she said disbelieving.

'My dear, you are a better fighter than half of these men in this war' he bent and whispered into her ear, his breath lingered a little longer on her ear, Marian suddenly had the urge to kiss him there and then in front of the whole camp, but she thought against it. That would seem that she was kissing him because Robin had been there and she wanted to prove Hood wrong. She would never kiss Guy again in an attempt to prove something to someone. That was no way to treat a man. She took his hand instead and they decided that they would explore the camp together.

Guy could not recall a time when he had been so happy, he was a free man and with the woman he loved, and by some chance she had wanted him to, in some way not the way that he had thought but she would in her own time. He had waited for some sign of love from Marian; surely he could wait a little while longer.

They did not bump in to Robin as they walked around the camp; they were both polite when they saw soldiers. Marian even told a few she would get a friend of her to go and look at the wounds they had. They did however, see Robin's Manservant, Much, who gawped at both of them when he saw them. He looked angry. Marian had only seen Much that angry once before, the time she had refused to go to the castle and break Robin free. It made her shiver. Before either of them could speak to him, he was gone.

'I guess that is to be expected. I am sleeping with the enemy now' Marian grinned.

'Oh you are 'sleeping with me' now are you?' Guy smirked.

'That is not what I meant and you know it. You have a filthy mind, Guy of Gisborne' she teased.

'Only when it comes to you' Guy laughed.

She let the blush creep up her cheeks, he had never made her blush before, well maybe through anger but never this way, he reminded himself that he must do this more often. She lightly pushed him. It was a playful push not a rejecting push. It still however made Guy fall on the floor.

Marian laughed, she saw the love that had swept across his face, she could be happy with this man, the man on his black horse, the man in leather, the man that showed everyone that they should be afraid of him, but inside there was a man that was like a scared boy who just wanted to be loved.

'Need a hand' she giggled.

He took it and pulled her to the ground down with him. She smiled.

'Come on' Guy smiled; he helped her up this time.

'Oh, now you want to get up' She mocked anger, rolling her eyes.

'I just saw a glimpse of Hood; I do not think we should push him any further would you agree?'

'I do' Marian nodded

'You better get used to saying that' he said, 'I am hoping to get further down the ceremony this time'

'I do, I do, I do' she whispered seductively.

'I am glad' He replied.

They both went back to the tent, to get ready for the feast with the King.

'Marian, I would not be surprised, if Hood is there tonight' he looked at her.

'I do not doubt that he would not be' She replied

'Are you going to be ok with this?' Guy was worried that she would soon crack and go back to Hood.

'I think that if I am with you, I will be ok, and anyway how bad could it be, Robin is not going to start anything in front of the king' She smiled to him.

Marian may have been sure that he would not do this but Guy was sure. If Robin had the opportunity he would make a scene in front of the king. She gave him a reassuring kiss on the cheek.

'Guy, we are going to be ok' Marian repeated, 'the worst is over'

Guy again could not be sure about that, Nottingham may be safe but he was sure that it was only going to get worst with Robin before it got better.

Marian had changed into a cooler dress when she saw Guy again, she was waiting for him to compliment her on what she was wearing, and he did not, maybe he was still brooding about what had occurred earlier. She however, took his arm and they both went to the King's tent in silence.

'I am sorry Marian' Guy looked at her.

'What have you done this time?' Marian asked.

'I did not compliment you on your dress; you look beautiful as always' Guy smiled.

'I thank you, Guy, you do not look to bad yourself' Marian smiled back.

They both sat down at the table, they were next to each other, thankfully. Marian gulped when Robin and his gang came in and sat exactly opposite to her, she felt Guy grab her hand, and she smiled gratefully. Guy could see that Robin was trying to goad her by sitting opposite her, he wanted to torment her. Guy would not care if he was to punch him for upsetting her. But, then he remembered Marian's word, Robin would not do anything while the King was here. And if he wanted to show that he is the man that Marian thought he would be could be, then he was not going to give, Hood the satisfaction.

As the king entered they all rose, waited for him to sit and then they were told that they could all be seated, and so the uneasy silence, occurred.

'So Gisborne, what are you planning on doing when you get back to England?' Robin shouted across the table.

'Well, that depends on what my wife wishes to do, I would be happy to live away from the politics for a few years and enjoy the springs of the early days of marriage' Guy replied evenly.

Marian looked at Guy, his eyes were fixed on Hood, but she saw the passion in his eyes, determination, he would give up position and power for her, he would want her to be with him. She smiled, she had never been prouder of him than this moment. She took hold of his arm, gently turning him towards her; she made sure he was looking at her. He did.

'Thank- you' she mouthed, and the biggest smile erupted from his mouth that she had ever seen, it made her want to cry. She did not but she held back the tears, Hood would think it was because of him, not that those tears were for Guy.

Little John was angry that Marian had broken Robin's heart but he could see that she had made her choice and her heart although he did not want to admit, just may be with Gisborne. The one thing he did not like was the way Robin had been skulking around these past few days, since he saw Marian kissing Guy, he had been a nightmare, John realised he never really wanted Marian, maybe not deep down, he saw her as his prize for what he had done. Maybe she was better off with Gisborne at least he never hid his feelings for her. But of course being very loyal to Robin he would not say that to him, he would remain silent.

The rest of the meal, Marian was thankful that Robin did not say another word to her or to Guy. Maybe his male pride was a little wounded, she hoped anyway. The way he was behaving was like a child, of course she knew that he had been with other women, but she had been faithful, and now he was looking at her as if she was a whore, a wench that stamps on men's hearts. Guy could see the look in her eyes and it pained him, he would have to make her the better woman, make her back into the smiling Marian that he loved and wanted. If she knew how he was making him feel at this moment Marian would have stopped feeling sorry for her, she told herself that she would not make Guy feel any pain, not the pain that Robin Hood had made her feel. But she did not.

The King told Robin and the Gang to join him for the rest of the evening which Robin agreed to. Allan however, took his leave saying that he was feeling unwell. This left Guy and Marian on their own again. Marian was to have her own tent for the evening it would not be proper for a lady to be in the same tent as a man, if they were not married.

Guy said goodnight to Marian, kissed her gently on the cheek.

'Good night Guy' he was then gone and Marian was left alone in the darkness of a camp that she was not sure when she was going to leave.

Guy made sure that a guard was on the door keeping an eye on Marian's tent, it was not that he thought that she was going to leave him, well that was what he was telling himself anyway, it was because he did not trust that Hood would leave her alone to get the rest. Guy was about to go to sleep, when he heard a commotion outside his tent.

Guy stood up; he was shocked to see Marian standing outside, tears streaming down her eyes.

Marian had attempted to fall asleep but this heat of the holy land was unbearable. She was looking forward to be getting home to England where it was damper. She heard rustling outside her room; she thought it was just the soldiers doing a sweep of the camp. So she attempted to close her eyes shut. She was wrong. She suddenly felt heat of someone else near her.

'Guy, I told you goodnight' she whispered.

'I am not Guy' the voice replied.

She shot up seeing that it was Robin standing over her, 'I have come to rescue you Marian' He continued.

'I do not need rescuing' She replied, 'I am marrying Guy'

'Over my dead body'

'Oh that can be arranged Robin' Marian replied.

He then moved towards her and attempted to kiss her.

She kicked him in the groin, 'You do not get to do that anymore'

She then rushed out of her tent, she was not sure where she was going to go but she needed to be away from Hood even thinking his name made her want to throw up. She would have to see Guy. She got to his tent, trying to force back the tears and not make as much noise as she could, she failed to do this. She saw him come to the opening of the tent.

'Marian, what is it? Are you hurt?' Guy voice was full of worry.

She could not speak she just cried harder and fell into his arms. He held her, waiting for her to finish crying. He would wait all night if he had to; he wanted to know who had made her cry so. A little while later, Marian looked up to him, her eyes were red from crying, and tear stains were visible.

'I am sorry' Marian said hoarsely

'What, why are you sorry?'

'I should not have entered your chambers you were sleeping' she replied.

'Do not apologise for that, you were upset, never feel that you cannot come and speak to me, what happened to make you upset?' Guy put his hand to her cheek.

'Robin' she gulped.

'What? Still crying over Hood…you are meant to be marrying me!' he took his hand away and moved away from her, anger coursing through his body.

'Guy, no I am not crying over Hood it is more what he done to me' Marian replied.

'What has he done to you?' Guy snapped back in to kind Guy, 'I am sorry I shouted at you'

'I deserved it, he came into my rooms tonight, told me he was going to rescue me, he then…'

'Marian, did he hurt you?' Guy looked at her.

'He tried to kiss me, I fought him off, and I kicked him the groin'

Guy suppressed a laugh at Marian telling him that she had hurt hood, 'Did he do anything else? Forgive me for my bluntness, I just need to know'

'No but him kissing me was enough, I hate him' She seethed.

Guy gathered her back into his arms; he was going to be having word with Robin later on today, he was sure of that.

'Come on love, you need to get some rest' Guy whispered in her ear.

'You are not leaving are you?' She replied frightened, that was the second time she has heard that tone from her.

'No, you sleep on the bed, I will sleep on the floor' Guy said, 'I am not going anywhere Marian'

'But the floor is not comfortable' Marian looked in his eyes. In the darkness it was hard to see them, but she found them, 'sleep in your own bed'

'But milady where are you to sleep?' Guy questioned.

'Next to you, if you will have me' she blushed.

'Ok, but do not try anything' he laughed.

'I was not planning on it' she smiled.

He let her get into bed first so that she could find where she wanted to sleep. When he got in there with her, he felt her snuggle into his chest. How these images had been in his dreams so many years, they were now happening. He put his arms around her waist and blissfully fell asleep.

Marian awoke with the sun blearing through the tent, she blinked, she felt something behind her, and she attempted to nudge it. She turned and realised it was Guy, then the night before came back to her.

'Morning' she whispered in his ear.

'Is it?' the reply came laced with tiredness.

'I am afraid it is' She confirmed.

Guy then opened his eyes, he was aware how close him and Marian were, 'Morning' he smiled sheepishly.

'Morning' she kissed his lips. She looked around she was going to have to go back to her tent to get some clothes.

'Stay, where you are, I will get your clothes for you' He replied like he was reading her mind.

He was gone and then back with a dress for her to wear. 'Thank you' she smiled

'I could not have you bumping into Hood could I?' he replied.

He helped her with her laces; he did so without looking at her body, he was going to be a gentleman. She turned towards him when she was done. He smiled at her, and took her hand.

'Where are we going Guy?' She laughed

'Going to find some breakfast, silly' He replied. She quickened her pace to keep up with him, So that her hand would not fall out of his.

Guy stopped and sat her down on the floor, while he paid some Saracen women money for the food.

'Here you go' He showed her the food.

'What is it?' She looked at him.

'Fruit, it is ok it will not harm you' he laughed.

She tasted the food; it was pretty good she had to admit. Guy ate a little as well.

'Come on Guy' She placed her hand in his.

'Now where are we going?' Guy eyed her.

'I just want a walk' she smiled.

They turned back into camp; they were greeted by Robin standing in front of them.

'Robin can I have a word please?' Guy asked.

Marian knew what was coming next and she hoped that Robin was about to get what he deserved.

'I would rather not' Robin replied.

'Oh but I think we shall' Guy said again, 'You ever attempt to come near Marian's quarters again. Do not think that I will not kill you on the spot, I will not have you upsetting her'

Upsetting Marian Robin thought, could Guy not see that he was the one upsetting her, by forcing her to marry him.

'I apologise to the Lady Marian, if I upset her' Robin looked to Marian.

'I do not want to hear you apologies, Hood, I do not even want to look at your face' she shouted.

Guy was at her side in an instance, he pulled her back to their tent. The sooner they were going to be home in England the better.

Robin watched her walk away. Still steaming from the words that she had said to him, why was she still acting, he knew she could not love Gisborne. There was pain in her eyes when she shouted at him. She could not love Gisborne could she?

**Ok there is the second chapter I am breaking records with this fan-fic this is the longest chapter, I promise I am getting to the mature stuff; I just need to set the relationships up. I know that robin is being a pig here but what do you expect, he lost Marian. Anyway thank you for reading this and thank you to ****GrayLadyOfTheSea**** who was my first reviewer, thank you for you kind words on this fic. **

**Until next time **

**Emma-x-**

**Edited 3-08-09**


	3. together we stand divided we fall

**w/c 3586**

**Chapter 3: Together we stand divided we fall**

Marian looked at Guy, she looked at his arms; she wanted him to hold her again like he had done last night. But she stopped herself from becoming the weak girl, a fool's girl a woman in love. She had just admitted it to herself; she was falling in love with Guy of Gisborne.

Guy was angry still at the blatant cockiness that Robin Hood seemed to have when it came to Marian, he could not see that she had made her choice and it was him that she had chosen not the hero.

'Guy, please look at me' Marian begged.

'Why would I not look at you my dear?' he looked up.

'It's just I thought you were planning on running away' Marian replied, 'and leaving me with him'

'Well this is new for you, worried about me running away' Guy smiled. 'I told you last night that I was not going anywhere. I was thinking more about how I would like to wring Hoods neck'

'I shall not object to it, if he comes near me again' she bent down to sit on the floor next to him.

'You would not care that I would kill Hood' He shifted his weight towards her.

'I will not, but the king might' she smiled, 'oh and Much'

The next minute his lips were crashing against hers. Both of them were not sure who had started the kiss or why the kiss had started, maybe Guy did but he was not thinking about that at the time. The kiss deepened but it shocked Guy that the kiss was not deepened by him but by Marian. She brushed her tongue along his lips, wanting access. He granted it just a little so he could make sure she really wanted to do that. She explored his mouth, running her tongue across his teeth, battling with his tongue, he loved it. She did also.

'Sorry to disturb you' a voice coughed.

'Go away Allan' Guy mumbled.

But Marian had already broken away from the kiss, Guy sighed.

'Well what do you want?' Guy looked at Allan, with a murderous glare.

'I came to apologise for Robin, he is not his self.' Allan said

'Not himself, he broke into Marian's tent last night' Guy shouted.

'He done what?' Allan said.

'Oh did he not tell his band of followers that' Guy smiled

'I will talk to him, Guy' Allan said.

Marian looked to Allan, she smiled gratefully. Guy nodded and told Allan to leave.

'You know he is not a bad one Allan, I trusted him by my side' Guy turned to Marian.

'Maybe you will again someday he does not seem to fit with Hood anymore, he comes here more and more' Marian replied.

'Now where were we before we were so rudely interrupted' Guy smiled wickedly. Marian moved closer to him, 'That's right I remember' they picked up where they had left off.

Allan stormed through the camp, he knew that Robin was behaving strangely but this was ridiculous scaring Marian was wrong. He was going to tell him that if he could find Robin. He went to the tent where the outlaws had been sleeping; Robin was sitting on his bed. Allan glared at him with anger seeping through his veins.

'So did you do anything last night?' Allan inquired.

'Hmm was with the king till late' Robin replied

'I meant after that' Allan smiled

'No came to bed'

'Liar' Allan barked, he grabbed hold of Robin and slung him across the floor, 'You went to Marian. You scared her half to death. That is not right Robin. Why can you not be happy for her?'

'Do. Not. Lecture. Me on what is right and wrong Allan a' Dale. You were the one who deserted us when we needed you for Gisborne. You have no right to tell me what I can and cannot do'

'At least Gisborne does not treat his women like you do, and at least he loves Marian' Allan snapped.

Robin lunged at him, 'If you love Gisborne so much why don't you go and be with him and his new bride'

'Maybe I will, because at least Giz has his priorities straight, he is willing to give up his position and politics for the women he loves. You would not do that' Allan punched him.

'I would for Marian' Robin punched him back.

'Well it looks like we will never know as she is not yours, oh and if you try and lay a finger on her again, I will personally kill you, if Gisborne wants me to or not' Allan sneered.

Allan pushed Robin to the ground, 'You disgust me Robin Hood'

Allan then left the tent and he was not going back there. He understood that Robin loved Marian, but she wanted Guy and by the looks of what he saw earlier she really wanted Guy. He was alone again in a country that he could not wait to get out of. He would have to see Guy soon see if he would take him back.

The rest of the outlaws arrived back in the tent saw Robin lying on the floor, he looked beaten their first thoughts was that Gisborne had done this to him, Much was already heading to Gisborne's tent, when the rest of them heard that it was Allan who had done this. It seemed Allan had deserted them again.

Much approached Gisborne's tent, he was fuming, it was one thing to steal Marian away from Robin but another to rub it in his face and beat him for it. Much burst into the room, he saw Marian and Guy in an embrace. He grabbed Gisborne and dragged him out of the tent.

This was too quick for Marian who looked wide eyed of what was going on; she quickly went outside following Guy.

'Much, why are you attacking Guy?' Marian asked, 'Much stop'

'He beat up Robin' Much punched Guy in the face, 'firstly you take her and then beat him up because he objects'

'Much do not hurt him he has not hurt Robin' Marian pleaded attempting to get in between Guy and Much. Marian was pushed to the ground by Much so blinded by hate. Marian looked at Much, Guy had not done anything.

'Please leave him alone'

Allan heard the cries and came running to see what the commotion was, he saw Marian shouting at Much to let go of Guy. Allan ran toward Much and pulled him off Gisborne. Marian quickly sat down beside Guy to see if he was hurt.

'What are you doing Much?' Allan questioned.

'He hurt Robin' Much replied.

'No he did not, that was me you fool'

'Why did you hurt him?' Much looked at him

'Let's just say I no longer believe in his ethos' Allan replied, 'Why don't you ask him about it?'

Much looked at Allan and left. Allan bent down towards Marian.

'I will help you get him back inside' Allan said. Shifting Guy's weight onto his back he allowed Marian to open the tent for him. He laid him on the bed.

'Allan, can you go and get some cloth and water. I need to clean these wounds' Marian looked at him.

Allan nodded and went to get some water and cloth. Marian looked at Guy, he looked bad, who would have known Much could hit so hard. Guy tried to open his eyes with little success.

'Do not move, I am waiting for Allan to come back to clean you up' Marian pushed him down on the bed.

Allan returned soon with the water and cloth. Marian patted the wounds, Guy winced.

'Sssshh, you big baby' she teased.

Guy fell asleep with images of Marian being concerned for his safety. Marian watched him fall asleep then looking at Allan signalled for him to go outside with her.

'Allan what on earth is going on?' Marian hissed, 'Why did Much think that Guy had hurt Robin?'

'Well, I went to see Robin about last night, and we fought. I must have hurt him bad' Allan replied, 'the gang must have come back and saw Robin hurt and thought that it was Guy, I am sorry Marian truly I am' Allan looked at her.

'It is not your fault. They would have been right usually' she replied.

'So, you and Giz eh?' Allan cocked an eyebrow.

'Allan, I will hit you' but she was blushing.

'No you will not you love me too much' Allan teased.

She rolled her eyes and hit him round the back of the head, 'I told you I would hit you'

Allan mocked defeat, 'Marian, do you think Guy would take me back?'

'I do not know Allan you hurt him pretty bad' Marian replied.

'You hurt him pretty bad too'

'I know and I will have to make up for that every second of the rest of my life. I will talk to him, but I cannot promise anything.' Marian smiled, 'you look like you need some rest, go to my tent and sleep'

'Thank you Marian, for everything' his eyes sparkled.

'You have helped me a lot too, my friend' she replied.

Allan went to Marian's tent and slept, the first time in a few weeks, peacefully.

Marian went back into Guy's tent to see whether he had awoken, he hadn't, he looked so peaceful asleep, without the worries of the world but she was sure that was not true, he was worried about her. Worried what Hood would do next, Marian had to agree she was worried about that one too. A few hours later, Guy had awoken. Marian was relieved.

'I hope you being asleep were not because of me last night' she teased.

'No, Marian I was hit' he replied.

'I was teasing you' she whispered, 'I am glad that you are awake'

'Thank you, are you ok?' Guy groaned, 'the last thing I remember was that you were pushed to the floor really, I can remember you treating my wounds but in the middle nothing'

'I am well' She smiled, 'thank –you, I was more concerned about you'

'Really?' Guy smiled.

'Yes' Marian replied, 'let me explain what happened to you?'

'Please do' he encouraged her.

'Well after Allan spoke to us this morning, he went to speak to Robin as he said he would, however, Hood was not best pleased with Allan for lecturing him about what happened last night. They came to blows. Allan left their tent. The other outlaws came back to the tent, Much assumed that you were the reason, that Robin was hurt and decided to take it out on you. Allan managed to break up the fight, he carried you here' Marian paused to look at him, his face was swollen, 'I am so sorry' she cried.

'Hey, this is not your fault' Guy said, he pulled himself up.

'It is, if only I had been true with my feelings sooner, we would not be here now, I would be your wife and Robin would be away from us'

'Hey, Look at me. Marian' he pulled her cheek to him, 'I am not worried that you were not ready sooner, it is better that you are ready now, and I will repeat This. Is. Not. Your. Fault'

Marian flicked her eyelids and stared at him, but she was to blame. If she had not realised that she loved him and not Robin, these event's would not have happened and they would be together, why could he not see that she was to blame, why could he not see that she was the reason that he was hurt. She pleaded through her eyes for him to understand her. But no matter how much she tried he would not hear her blaming herself.

Guy looked at her again a few minutes later, 'Come here' he whispered.

She walked over to him. He pulled her into him, and held her; she buried her head into his neck. She tried not to hurt him. She did, but Guy was so happy that she was with him, that he was not going to tell her, that she was hurting him. He wrapped her hands around his waist so that he could hold her better. She looked up to him. She started to kiss his wounds; the kisses were hot to his skin. He loved to think that these were magic kisses from his angel to soothe his pain. He lifted her chin to his face; he then planted a soft kiss on her lips.

'Thank you' he breathed. She kissed him on the lips again this time with more passion more force. He did not care that her running her fingers through is hair was making wince at this moment he did not care. They were together that was all that mattered. Again they broke apart when they heard a noise and again that noise was Allan.

'I really need to announce that I am here, every time I come here you are kissing' he laughed.

'I quite agree, what is it that you want?' Guy laughed.

'Well I was wondering whether Marian had spoken to you yet'

'She has spoken to me, but what you maybe referring too I am not sure' Guy looked at Allan and then to Marian.

'Well, I was wondering whether you would let me come back and work for you' Allan said.

'You betrayed me Allan'

'I know and I am sorry for that but I have never felt more at home when I was working for you' Allan explained.

'You did not let me finish' Guy said

'Sorry' Allan apologised

'You did help me, today and you have helped Marian a number of times. In which I am grateful. But if you think of going back to Hood again I will not have you back again' Guy finished.

'I promise Guy, I will not. I will not forgive Robin for what he has done to Marian' Allan nodded. Allan shook Guy's hand, 'I will not let you down'

Allan left again with the promise that he would be back soon. Guy looked at Marian she looked up to him; pride was in her eyes again. She was seeing the Guy that he was, the real Guy not the one that was harsh.

'That was very noble of you, Guy'

'Well thank you milady' he smiled.

Marian smiled back at him. 'When you do something like that I cannot wait to be your wife'

'Well Milady I cannot wait to be your husband' Guy smiled. His cuts making his skin tighter, 'When we go back to England you and I will marry'

'I cannot wait to get back to England' Marian laughed.

'I will speak with the King to ask for him to let us go on the next ship'

'Thank you Guy' she nodded.

'I will go now and see him' Guy went to get up his head swam.

'Guy, be careful, sit a while rest please' she steadied him. She lay next to him snuggling into his chest. He agreed and his eyes descended into darkness.

He awoke early the next morning, Marian was still sleeping, and he quickly kissed her on the forehead and went towards the Kings tent. The King was already up and looking at Guy as he stooped into a bow.

'Gisborne what brings you here so early?' Richard smiled

'I am here to ask, your permission, sire for myself and the Lady Marian to go on the next available ship back home to England'

'Of course, Gisborne, but where is the Lady Marian?'

'Sleeping sire, I did not wish to wake her' Guy replied

'Very well, I will see that you two have safe passage on the next ship'

'Three I have a man whom is working for me to come too' Guy replied

'Three it is then. Make sure Lady Marian pops by when she has awoken'

'Yes, my lord' Guy bowed again.

Marian awoke without feeling the warmth of Guy next to her. She looked around her was not there. She fought the feeling that he had left her, down in her mind. But where was he? She began to fidget waiting for him to come back, but was he coming back at all. She swallowed a huge lump in her throat. It was about an hour later he returned; she turned towards him and ran at him leaping into his arms.

'Marian what is wrong?' Guy put her down on the ground.

'Where have you been?' she looked him the eyes.

'Why are you answering my question with a question?' Guy looked at her.

'Again I will ask where you have been Guy. I was worried sick' Marian stared him out.

'If you must know I saw the King, you looked peaceful this morning I did not wish to wake you. Sorry back to why I went to the King, I asked for safe passage on the next boat home, we are going back to England Love' Guy answered her, 'I am also sorry if I made you worry'

'We are going home' she whispered.

'We are' he smiled.

She lunged at him again elated that they were soon to be going home, which means soon they would be man and wife together. Guy swung her around the tent.

'You have to see the King before we go though, he requested it' Guy put Marian down, 'You'd better go now, I have to tell Allan to pack his things'

'Thank you' she smiled.

Marian arrived at the Kings tent, 'Guy, said you wanted to see me, Sire?'

'Ahhh Lady Marian, Soon to be Lady Gisborne' King Richard smiled, 'I hope you have a safe journey home, it was lovely to finally meet you'

'I hope I shall, sire, and it was nice to meet you' She replied.

'Look after Gisborne won't you?'

'Yes, sire I plan to' Marian smiled, 'I better be getting back to finish packing, thank you again sire, for everything'

Marian curtsied and went back to the tent to get her stuff ready.

Guy walked to Allan tent, to tell him that they were all going back to England. He found him sleeping.

'OI A' Dale wake up' Guy shouted in his ear.

Allan bolted upright whispering something about bloody thieves. 'Sorry Guy did not see you there'

'I have news for you Allan' Guy smiled, 'We are going back to England tonight, so you better get packing'

'We are Going Home?'

'Am I speaking a foreign language, yes we are going home, me you and Marian'

'I will start packing now' Allan smiled, 'thanks Guy'

'As long as you ain't going to kiss me we are ok' Guy laughed.

Guy left Allan to pack, he told him to meet him and Marian in about three hours so that they could get to board the ship early. Guy went back to the tent, watching Marian making herself busy with the packing. He chuckled; she looked so serious about trying to make everything go back in the trunks that had been put in it. After the fifth time of trying to get her dress to go in there she slumped on the floor. Guy laughed loudly, she jumped slightly, and she had not heard him come back.

'What is so funny?' she smiled at him.

'You are my dear' He sat down beside her.

'So glad I amuse you' She grinned.

'You have always amused me' Guy smiled, Taking her hand into his.

She looked down at him. She edged closer laying her head on his shoulder.

'I love you, Guy of Gisborne' she whispered so quietly that he was not sure he heard her.

'What did you just say?' Guy spun her head around so that she was facing him.

'I said that I love you, Guy of Gisborne'

'Do not say it unless, you mean it' Guy replied.

'I do mean it, I love you Guy of Gisborne'

'And I love you my sweet Marian' He replied, gently kissing her cheek, 'We have better finish packing we have to be leaving soon'

They both moved reluctantly and finished packing. They met Allan outside, he told them that he told Djaq and Will good bye for them. They were helped with their luggage on to the ship when they got to the docks. Guy helped Marian on to the boat. They both looked back on their time in the Holy Land, then both looked at each other, they were about to start their new life in England.

'No regrets' Guy smiled

'Not at all' Marian replied.

The next few weeks they were inching more and more towards England. The way to the first day of the rest of the lives had not been a smooth one, the tenth day on the open sea, they had hit a storm. The storm had made Marian be afraid so much that she had cried out very loudly. She did not like the way the boat swayed backwards and forwards. Guy rushed into her room, and began to cradle her, gently rocking her backwards and forwards, trying desperately to calm her down.

'Sssshh, my sweet Marian, sleep now love the storm will soon be over'

'Stay with me Guy please'

'Always my love'

He wrapped his arms around Marian and helped her into a peaceful sleep.

**Third chapter done, I will leave it there, sorry for the running joke of Allan disturbing them, I just thought it was funny. Let me know what you think. **

**Emma –X-**


	4. Welcome Home, to the life we chose

**W/c 3328**

**Chapter Four: Welcome Home, to the life we chose**

The sea calmed in the last few days of the Journey home, Marian was thankful for that. The wind rattling through the boat had not been pleasant and Marian found on numerous occasions feeling unwell, and crying in the middle of the night. Guy would always slip into her room, gather her up and kiss her tears away until, she drifted off to asleep. He would remain until the morning just holding her, hoping that the weather would not stir her again.

Guy calculated that they were about a day and a half away from English shores. He was hoping weather permitting. He went to look for Allan, who seemed to be having the time of his life on this journey he was free, Guy noticed that it was the first time he had seen him smile so genuinely.

'Guy' Allan rushed in to him.

'What is it Allan?' Guy rolled his eyes

'Have you seen Marian, I can't find her?' Allan gulped.

'What do you mean you cannot find her?'

'Like I said' Allan replied.

Guy looked at Allan, he began to look to where Marian could be, it was not a big ship how many places could she be?

Marian had not gone too far, she had been sitting in her room for too long she wanted to go and get some sea air; it was not her fault that Allan had chosen that exact time to come and speak to her. Making her way up to the top of the ship, she felt the wind blow her hair. She let the coolness refresh her skin. She looked down in to the blue water. Guy sped round the corner. His eyes were wide in shock; he thought she was going to fall. Or worse she was going to jump thinking that she had made a huge mistake, Guy shook his head at the latter thought.

'Marian, be careful' He shouted, she jumped slightly. He moved towards her putting his arms round her waist, 'What are you doing? Trying to get away again' he whispered.

'No, I needed some air, it lovely when there is no storm' she replied, 'I am sorry if I alarmed you'

'I think Allan may have been slightly more alarmed, he came to speak to you and then came to tell me'

'I will speak with Allan soon' Marian replied.

Guy turned her towards him and kissed her jaw, putting his fingers into her hair. She leant into his chest putting her arms around him.

'I am sorry' she muttered.

'It's ok' Guy smiled.

Marian turned back to the open water, 'How long till we get home Guy?'

'It should not be long my sweet, soon we will be home'

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRH

Upon hearing two days later that Guy, Marian and Allan had decided to go back to England, Robin asked the King for his permission to leave also, no matter how much Marian denied it, she was still in love with him, and he knew it. He was also sure that she did also, even if she tried to tell herself otherwise. And he could not let her marry that brute Gisborne, whom on a number of occasions she had professed to have no feelings for. Robin knew he had to stop the wedding… again.

The gang were upset when Djaq and Will told them that they were going to remain in the Holy Land for a while, they were going to get married out there. Djaq seemed to think that this would be easier for them to do in her home land than in England. Robin smiled as convincingly as he could and told both of them that they were always welcome back.

They boarded the boat and set sail back to England, where the future that Robin thought he had when he left was not one he had anymore.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRH

Allan was relieved when Guy returned with Marian with him; he was not sure where she would have gone with the size of the ship. Allan did not wish to think what might have happened to him if she had not returned. He had visions of Guy probably doing horrible things to him.

'OOOH the two love birds crept away' Allan eyed them both.

'Shut up Allan' Marian sighed.

Guy looked at him with a glare which spoke; I would do it if I was you.

'Bloody hell, you are both cranky today' He smiled, 'frustrated maybe, eager to get home'

Marian returned the smile, 'I just want to get home'

'Well, we know why you want to get home' Allan replied with a glint in his eyes.

'Allan!' Guy roared

'Oh come off it, we know that is the reason, for both of you'

'One more word a' dale and trust me you will not make it to England' Guy glared.

Allan held up his hands, 'Ok, ok' He laughed.

Marian looked to Guy, she caught the glint in his eyes, she laughed at him.

'Oh so you are starting now are you?' Guy turned to face Marian.

'Maybe' she smiled.

'Just because you are to be my wife does not mean if you insult me I will not throw you off the boat' Guy teased.

'You would not dare' Marian smiled.

'Why would I not?'

'Because you love me too much' she leaned forward towards him, brushing her breasts up against his chest.

'True' Guy grabbed her and pulled her into a deep kiss.

'God, I am still in the Room, Hello?' Allan sighed.

Both Guy and Marian chose to ignore him, so he slipped out of the room, to leave the two love birds alone.

'It is like I am bloody invisible when they both start' Allan muttered.

'Sir' Allan turned, he was the only one walking about the ship, 'Me?'

'Yes you, I beg your pardon' she replied.

She was beautiful, her blonde hair was nothing that he had ever seen, and he looked at her. For a little too long.

'I am no Sir' He replied.

'Forgive me' She replied.

She was then gone, Allan was sure, he had seen her before but where, hmm think Allan he chided himself. But he did not even get to ask her name.

Allan did not see her for the rest of the Journey, he was beginning to think that she had been a figment of his imagination, but she was not, she just knew that he could not let him see her again not yet anyway.

Guy smiled to Marian when they saw the English shore approaching a few days later, she kissed the top of his nose, he looked into her eyes, they were full of love and happiness, he reminded himself that she would never be scared of him again, he would always make her happy. Marian saw the main land, welcome home the breeze seemed to whisper to her. She smiled.

Guy helped her off the boat, not quite conventionally than he should have, he pulled her into him arms and gently lifted her to the ground.

'You do know that you are not meant to do that until we are married' Marian smiled.

'I am getting the practice' he replied simply.

They made it back to Nottingham, a few days later, Guy took Marian to Locksley.

'I am sorry about bringing you here, but we could not go back to the castle not with Prince John's men hanging about'

'It's ok Guy, I understand, you are trying to protect me, and I thank you for it' she took his hand and kissed it.

Guy went to Locksley church two days later, allowing Marian a few days to settle back in to England and the way of the English, when they had decided to walk through Locksley the next morning after the return there, Guy was shocked about how the villagers had cowered away from him and glared at Marian. Had he been that bad of a person? Was he a monster? He made a decision that day that never would he be someone that the villagers would cower from again, of course he should be feared by them, being a lower status than him, but he would not mistreat them, he knew that it was time to show them the person that Marian wanted him to be. The person deep down he knew he could be.

Marian had been keeping herself busy, When Guy returned from the church, it seemed that the servants were none too pleased to have Guy back in the household; they had not kept it clean for him, if he was ever to return. This angered Marian. If Robin had been coming home they would have thrown a celebration. She saw him enter he was back in the black leather that he was well known for, she smiled when she saw him, she went and kissed him on the cheek.

'Welcome home' she said, 'Did everything go well?'

'It did, we are to be married a week Saturday, you should have seen the priests face when I said I was marrying you' Guy laughed. 'I have also given Allan the afternoon off so that he can catch up on some sleep; I know you worry about him'

'I can imagine the priest face did the words 'again?' come out of his mouth' she laughed, 'I am glad you let Allan have some time off, I have worried about him over the last few days'

'I know' He smiled knowingly, 'and the word again did appear about three times'

Not that he would admit to Marian, he had been worried about Allan as well; he had been quiet since the last few days on the boat. Guy did not know why, but Allan was not the bubbly person he usually was, and this worried Guy.

Allan was not going to sleep, if he slept he saw the girl he had met on the boat, he suppressed her face away from his mind's eye. He had not heard the cheering as he approached the corner of Locksley.

'Praise the Lord, Robin Hood is back and safe' A child spoke, 'we will be saved from the tyrant that is Gisborne'

Allan's head snapped around, _Robin back here? Oh lord I have to tell Guy_ he thought.

He ran back as fast as he could back to Locksley manor to warn Guy who was back in town.

Guy had been sitting by the fireplace, Marian's head resting on his lap.

'Awww what a lovely, romantic scene' a voice spoke, 'Care if I join you?'

Marian's head snapped up, she saw Hood standing above them. Guy pulled Marian up. He did not have his sword on him; he had taken it off when he came in.

'Glad to be home, Hood?' Guy smiled sinisterly, 'I need you to go and get my sword, in case' he whispered for only Marian to hear.

She nodded, 'Please excuse me, I just remembered that I have to speak to Sarah' She kissed his cheek, 'I will and I will stand by your side love'

'I am glad to be home, and I will be glad when I have Marian at my side'

'That is not going to be happen' Guy laughed, 'Her and I are to be married next week' he would not tell him the day because he knew that he would try and break it up.

Robin moved forward towards Guy, pulling his sword up to Guy's throat, 'You will not have her'

Marian had rushed upstairs grabbing Guy's sword as she went, she needed her dagger. She got it. She ran back down the stairs. 'Guy' she screamed seeing that Robin had a sword to his throat. This gave Guy the opportunity to push Hood to the floor. Marian chucked him his sword, 'Here' she shouted.

Guy caught it but Robin was already up. Guy pointed the sword at Hood. Robin grinned as he moved behind Marian, pulling his sword to her throat. Guy stopped shocked.

'Now Gisborne' Robin's voice said acidly, 'Marian is going to come with me'

'No' Guy shouted.

Marian stood there shocked; Robin was going to hurt her again, what was with this man. Marian met Guy's eyes, 'I have my Dagger' she mouthed, 'I am going to be ok'

Guy's eyes flickered to her then to Robin. He was not going to let him hurt her, but he had to show that he trusted her, he nodded, 'Fine, take her but if you harm her, you are a dead man'

Robin backed out of the door, with Marian, sword still to her throat, she caught Guy's eyes one last time. 'I love you' she mouthed to him again.

Allan just missed Robin by a matter of minutes, he burst through the door.

'Guy, Robin is back' Allan breathed.

'I know he has Marian' Guy looked at him.

'What?'

'He has Marian; she is going to be ok though, I hope. I just hope she hurts him bad'

'You know her, she will' Allan smiled.

Guy had to agree with Allan on that one but it did not make him feel any better; he needed her home with him and safe. He just hoped again that she was alright.

Robin pulled Marian roughly never letting the sword from her throat. They had gotten into the forest when Robin released the knife from her throat. She breathed out. She turned to face his face, the face that he was making it easy to despise.

'What the hell are you doing Hood?' she shouted.

'I told you I would not let you marry him' Robin spat

'Who are you to decide whom I am to marry?' Marian replied

Marian looked at him, she had her dagger ready if he came any closer to him, and she did not care whether or not she had said that she would marry him, she was going to hurt him.

'I promised your father, I would look after you' He moved slowly towards her.

'My father would want me to be happy, and I am, I love Guy of Gisborne, I am going to marry Guy of Gisborne, I told you once that everything was a choice and this is my choice, I am not meant for you Robin of Locksley' Marian shouted.

'You do not love Guy of Gisborne' Robin shouted back louder, 'how do you love him?'

'I was stupid to treat him the way that I did and I have seen a good man in Guy that I did not know existed, I love him because of it' Marian replied.

Robin lunged at her; she jumped and landed behind him, her dagger ready.

'Robin, you need to hear this' Marian gritted her teeth, 'You need to move on, find someone else, be happy, I am not your Marian' she dug her dagger into his back, 'Now you can either let me go back to Guy that would be the easy option or you fight me and I will hurt you. The hard option'

'I am not going to let you go back to him' Robin turned.

'Have it your way' she turned and punched him in the face. He hit her back. She smiled; well he could not love her that much. He began to move towards her again, he was not going to come near her again, she was not his nor would she ever be. She moved away when he grabbed his own dagger towards her. She could only see the face of Guy. She was determined that she would return to him. She kicked Robin not before scraping his cheek with her dagger; he hit his head on the tree and did not get back up.

She took this as an opportunity to get away. She ran, back to Locksley as fast as her feet could carry her.

Guy sat at the window, waiting for her to return, if she was not back soon, he would go hunting for her. He then saw her running towards the Manor; he met her at the door. He grabbed her and lifted her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist, and she kissed his face.

'Welcome home' He whispered.

She did not reply but kissed him with more force, more passionately, she wanted him, and she wanted him to know it.

'Marian, please stop, before I do something I will regret' He moaned.

'Then do something you regret' She whispered.

Guy looked at her, fully in the face.

'You are hurt?' He just noticed the red marks on her face.

'It is nothing' Marian replied.

'Did Hood do this to you?' He sat on a chair after entering the Manor and sat her on his lap. She merely nodded.

'But I got him back good' she smiled wickedly.

'I am glad' he replied.

'Was this an attempt to changing the subject, Guy?'

'You caught me' he laughed, 'I just do not want you to tarnish your reputation, I want to do this right and wait until our wedding night'

'But I want you we do not have to be married to do it, like you said when we got off the boat practice makes perfect'

'Marian please, you have a week to go and then I will ravish you if you want me too. But I want to be your husband when I make love to you'

'Who would have known that, Guy of Gisborne could be such a Gentleman?' She nibbled his ear.

Who would have known thought Guy. A few months ago he would have readily slept with Marian if she had come to him like she had tonight, but not now he wanted her to have a special night between them. As man and wife and not as if she was just a quick shag. That is not how Marian deserved to be treated. Not how he would treat her.

They sat in the silence, with each other, Marian began to fall asleep after they had eaten, pulling her closer to him, he lifted her up and put her into her room. She stirred slightly as he put her down on the bed. He carefully undressed her, and laid her under the covers. He planted a kiss on her lips.

'Guy' she whispered he thought he had disturbed her, but she must have been dreaming.

'I love you Marian, get some rest my love' he whispered into her ear before going into his own room to sleep.

A few days later Marian and Guy were busy preparing themselves for the wedding, had sent Allan out to run some errands, whistling as he was going. He began to think about the girl he had seen on the boat, the red lips the blush that had crept on her cheeks when she had called him sir. The colour of her hair that would sparkle no matter what weather was like. She had haunted his dreams since the first meeting, he would imagine life with her, and he loved the life he was having with her. When he awoke he would be frustrated that she was not with him. He would attempt to go back to sleep but he never could.

He rounded the corner arriving back into Locksley to tell Guy and Marian what he had been told to do have been done so. When he caught a glimpse of blonde hair, his mind immediately flitted back to the night on the boat, it had to be her. He was about to go and talk to her, maybe even get her to tell him her name. But she was gone; he was so sure she had been there.

She had but upon seeing that he was there, she had disappeared she was still not ready to tell him who she was, Soon maybe but not yet.

**Well I am going to leave it there, wedding and night possibly the next chapter, depends how long the wedding goes on. **

**Can you guess who the mystery woman is? **

**Poor Allan this chapter, but yay Marian hit robin. **

**Anyway as always let me know what you think.**

**Emma-x-**


	5. a night to remember

**Chapter Five: A night to remember**

Marian awoke on the day of her wedding thinking how had she not wanted this before, the first time they were to be married Marian had not been well. She had dreaded the day, but today she was excited. What a few months with Guy could do for her? She wanted to get married she was ready to be married to him.

Guy looked around Locksley, this was his home, and it had been for many years, but today it would truly be his home, he would be with the women that he loved and who was sure truly loved him. She had changed him for the better.

He wanted to be married to her already, but he was going to enjoy today, today was going to be the time that he would never forget.

Marian's only wish was that her father was here today, to see her truly happy this would have made the day perfect, she wiped away a few tears that had escaped from her eyes. She shook her head 'no time wallowing' she muttered. This was meant to be the happiest day of her life. The maids were helping her into her dress, she thought better than wearing the same colour as she did the first time they intended to have the wedding. Instead she was wearing an off white dress, with a grey veil. She hoped that she would be beautiful enough for him.

Guy waited at the altar with nobody by his side, he looked to the priest who did not look too pleased about doing the ceremony but Guy did not care, the smile on his face, was not going to disappear from his face. Marian saw Allan when she got out of the coach, he was waiting for her. it had been agreed that Allan would be the one who would give her away, because he had done so much for both Marian and for Guy, he seemed the perfect choice as substitute for Marian's father not being here.

'Why Marian, you look beautiful' He smiled as he took her hand.

'You do not scrub up to bad either, Allan a' Dale' she smiled.

'Well I am glad we finally got here' he smiled to her.

'Thank you Allan for everything' she replied.

They made their way down the aisle, Marian spotted Guy, he was smiling, and she could not help but smile also. This was so different from the first time. She thought that this was perfect.

Allan handed Marian over to Guy. Guy smiled to his friend then he whispered into her ear, 'you look beautiful'

She felt the blush creep up her face.

The both turned to face the priest, the service was conducted in Latin, both Marian and Guy repeated what they were meant to say to each other. It then got to the exchanging of rings; Marian saw the intake of breath from everyone in the room. Guy gave her the ring that she was meant to have a year ago. He put it on her finger. She saw the fears in his eyes that she was about to take it off and smack him with it again. Instead she took the ring she was going to give to Guy and placed it on his hand.

Guy's face erupted into a huge smile in which she reciprocated, she then bent down and kissed his ring to signal that she was his.

The priest finished the ceremony and Guy and Marian were now man and wife they kissed each other sweetly all though, both could have both lit up a fire if they had wanted to. People were standing up and clapping, Allan wiped away a tear from his eye.

They left the church, and walked back towards Locksley manor.

'Shall we Lady Gisborne?' Guy purred

'Thank you Sir Guy' she replied.

'Not so fast'

Both of their heads wiped round.

'I do not think that you two will be getting married today'

'You are too late Hood' Guy looked at him.

'I am already married' Marian replied.

'No'

'Yes' Marian replied, 'Now please may you leave me to enjoy our celebrations. You are not invited'

She took Guy's hand and went into the house. Leaving Robin heartbroken, how did this happen? And why could he not have gotten here earlier.

Marian looked back at her husband when she saw him, looking at her, he grinned to her.

'Am I amusing, my love?' she smiled at him.

'Always, I was just admiring you Lady Gisborne' He laughed.

'And do I fit your admiration' she looked back to him.

He leaned in closer to her. 'Always' he purred.

She felt goose bumps run up her body. The feast had begun with the guest keeping close eyes on the married couple they were shocked that Marian looked happy. Maybe she was in love with Gisborne which evidently he was in love with her.

The evening was long and began to wear on the couple, Marian was ready for it to be over, so that they could have time alone together. The constant glares were beginning to grate on Marian. The last person left the feast it was well past nightfall and in a drunken state. Guy was beginning to think that he should not have supplied as much booze as he did. He looked over to Marian, she was still smiling. He looked at her deeply, she was his wife, and no matter how many times he had said it to himself he still could not believe it.

Marian looked at him she knew what was coming next they were to consummate their marriage, although she wanted Guy, longed for him, she was a little nervous.

'My wife' he spoke.

'Husband' she bowed.

'May I take you to your chamber?' he offered her his hand.

'You may' she smiled.

They both went up to the bedroom to start married life together. As they entered the room, Guy picked her up and carried her over the threshold.

Guy looked at Marian, she looked a little scared.

'Marian, are you ok?' he asked.

'I am well, just a little nervous' she smiled.

She moved closer to him, she kissed him, hard and passionate; she wanted him to know how much she wanted him. He grabbed her waist and began to trail kisses down her neck, she moaned.

'Oh you like that do you?' he whispered.

Marian, pulled his face back to hers she kissed his neck and began to take his jacket off. This made Guy grab hold of her waist tighter drawing him nearer to her. She gasped. She ran her fingers down his chest then leaving a trail of kisses down his body. He groaned.

'Oh you like that do you?' she whispered in his ears mimicking what he had done not long before.

'I love you' he replied. He was then removing her dress. They moved towards the bed. Guy was playing with her nipples teasing them through his fingers. He then started to kiss her neck moving down to her breasts where he sucked. This made Marian hitch her breath, she had never felt this before and it excited her. She roamed his body, wanting him to do more. She began to explore his pants trying to unlace them. She was shaking, Guy becoming frustrated removed them. Marian stared at his erection on awe he was huge, she coughed.

'Are you ok Marian?' Guy said

'Hmmm' she nodded.

'Now my sweet this will hurt' his traced his hands up her thigh, she felt herself melt. He began to nip at her leg, this made Marian more ready. She felt his erection brush against her folds she wanted him inside her now.

'Guy it is ok, do it I want you' she looked at him.

'Are you sure?'

'I need you'

He was then inside her, she felt a pain as he did, a single tear ran down her face. Guy kissed it away.

'I love you' he whispered thrusting herself in her.

'I love you' even though there was discomfort she could not feel in all she wanted was him inside doing what he was doing now.

He was close he knew it, but he was going to show Marian that he was a good lover.

He thrusted further and further into her.

She felt some pleasure course through her, 'Guy!' she screamed. He quickly followed her, filling her up inside. He then rolled off her and kissed her gently.

'I love you, Guy' She moulded herself into him, 'Thank you for being my husband'

'I love you Marian that was incredible' he kissed her again.

He wrapped his hands round her waist, and let her go to sleep. She was with him, he wanted her, she had screamed out his name.

The morning light shone through the room. Marian awoke, her eyes adjusting to the light. She turned. Guy was staring at her, he was still not dressed.

'Morning' he beamed.

'Good morning' Marian smiled, 'How long have you been up?'

'A few hours, but it does not matter I was admiring the view' His eyes sparkled.

'And does the view, make you happy' she kissed his neck.

'Very' he touched her back.

'I think we should go downstairs'

'Not yet' he groaned.

Marian got dressed which was exceedingly difficult with Guy trying to pull her back to bed and bury his head in her hair.

'Guy' she laughed.

'Marian' he giggled.

'I need to get dressed Guy' She spun around and planted a kiss on his lips, 'Come on you dress too'

'Where is the fun in that?' he grinned.

'The fun would be you can undress me later'

'I prefer now'

'But I am not dressed therefore no fun at all' Marian grinned, 'can you help me with my laces?'

Guy sat up and got up, he helped her lace up. She kissed his lips again, 'now dress' she smiled.

Guy laughed but he did so. When he was done he grabbed his wife and spun her around.

'What was that for?' Marian beamed.

'I do not know I just felt like it' Guy shrugged, 'so now we are dressed can we undress?'

'No' Marian replied.

She went out of the room. Guy stood there a few minutes thinking about what Marian had just said. He joined her by leaving the room. Marian smiled to him when she saw him, he smiled back to her. Allan entered the room.

'Ahhh Gizzy's all happy' Allan hummed

'Shut up Allan' Guy replied.

'That's not the anger that I usually get you must be extremely happy'

'Allan!! Shut up' it was Marian this time. She looked at him. Anger in her eyes, 'I will hit you again and you know how bad that hurt last time'

Allan looked at her and smiled, 'oh come on can you not take a joke'

'No' Guy smiled, 'now go and do something useful and leave my wife and I alone'

Allan left looking surprisingly pleased with himself.

Marian got up she felt a little sore, she winced.

'Marian what is it?' Guy looked at her concern in his face.

'Just a little sore' Marian replied.

'I promise that will get better my love' he took her hand.

'I know, you explained, I am not complaining about the pain, I was merely telling you'

'I know that' Guy replied.

'Remember what you told me... Practice makes perfect' Marian smiled.

'Indeed it does'

Robin watched the Manor he would not move from the place, he could not; he was not going to move without Marian, he would take her if he had too.

He saw Guy and Marian, leave the Manor, she was holding his hand. She looked happy, this pained Robin even more, how could she be happy with Gisborne it just was not right. She was meant to be his not Gisborne. How could she be with him?

**That is the 5****th**** chapter sorry it short it's kind of a filler chapter but it dealt with the wedding and night so I am happy, it may be the last update as I am away next week. But let me know what you think.**

**Emma –x-**


End file.
